


And My Heart Falls to Pieces

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Relationship Wrecking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Leo has been burned enough in love that he knows one thing- love isn't real. He's made it his purpose to expose the truth to those poor, unsuspecting souls who need to be shown that love is a lie. And if wrecking lives is how it's done, then that's what he will do.





	And My Heart Falls to Pieces

Leo was bored. He lay sprawled across his bed, staring up at the ceiling, slowly shuffling through ideas of what to do with the rest of his evening in his head. Outside, the sun was setting, throwing bars of light across the expanse of white above him. Sighing, he sat up. There was nothing to do, no one he could call, or would even if he could, to keep him company, and nowhere he wanted to go. 

_ Unless… _

His lips curved in a small smile as he considered the possibility of going hunting. It had been two months since he’d enjoyed the fruits of his labors, and almost that long since he’d had an orgasm with anything other than his left hand. Cocking his head, he considered where to go. He didn’t feel up to one of the bigger clubs, like Octagon or Arena, with their pounding bass and flashing lights. So, where to go? The answer came to him after a moment. 

_ Club Bound.  _

With its compact dance floor and raised platforms for the tables, it offered a level of anonymity, and was, if not quiet, at least more subdued than the larger clubs. Leo slipped off the bed to his feet and headed for the bathroom to shower. He didn’t strictly need to, since he’d just showered that morning, but he always liked to make sure he looked good when he went out. It wasn’t just a personal preference, but also almost vital to his motive for going out. He might be a serial homewrecker, but even he had standards, and making sure he looked his best attracted only the best. 

He emerged from the shower a quarter of an hour later, towel slung low on his hips as he rummaged through his closet, eyeing each piece of clothing critically. Easily half of his closet he rejected on sight, finally settling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream colored button-up shirt. Sedate, but the colors complemented each other, and each made the other pop. He knew too, that the shirt would make his skin appear even darker, something he didn’t mind, since apparently it attracted attention when emphasised. Once he’d gotten dressed, he headed back to the bathroom, combing his hair down into long strands that hung partially over his eyes. Then, he applied eyeliner, making the cat-like orbs even more mesmerizing. Casting his reflection a glace through the thick sweep of his eyelashes, he felt the familiar thrill of the hunt sweep over him. He was ready. 

Leo gave careful consideration to his mode of transportation to the club, deciding finally on taking his own car, a brand new, baby blue Hyundai Avante. It wasn’t the flashiest car on the road, which wasn’t a major concern for him, but it was just sleek enough to attract the right sort of attention. He knew how helpful his transportation could be when selecting his prey, and he purchased accordingly. When he pulled up at the club, he tossed the keys to the waiting valet. His attention had turned to the club almost as soon as his keys left his hand, and he strode confidently to the front door. There was no waiting in line for a club as modest as this one, so he simply pushed the door open and stepped in. 

The interior of the club was cool, and the music shook his bones in just the right way without being too much. There were plenty of people scattered around, and as he headed for the bar for a drink, he took stock. His eyes scanned the room, roving over moving bodies and rejecting them, some faster than others. 

Then he spotted him. A cute kid, no older than twenty-one, who was sitting amongst a circle of others about his age. But where the others were laughing and drinking, he sat with his shoulders hunched, head bowed and only every now and again lifting a half empty glass to his lips. One of his friends spoke to him, and he shook his head. The person talking simply shrugged, gesturing to the rest of the group, and they all slid from the booth and headed to the dance floor. 

Perfect. 


End file.
